Bridges Burned
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: Drew McIntyre/OC One Shot. What happens when a big fight becomes really bad? NO Flames Please.


_Me: Hey guys as you know on my other account once in a while I write oneshots of how I'm feeling and this is one of them. I'm not going to get into detals of what happened but I'm not trying to make anyone mad with this. And if I do then I'm truely sorry. So enjoy everyone._

"He's not coming is he?" Trinity asked sadly as she was in her hotel room waiting for her boyfriend…well Ex Boyfriend Drew Galloway also known to the WWE Universe as Drew McIntire

"I think he's running a little late." Chelsea Benoit yawned as she cuddled on the couch

"You know if you want to go back to your room you can go." Trinity said

"Nah I'll wait here with you." Chelsea said yawning again

"You're a good friend Chels." Trinity said as she looked out the window

"Hey so are you." Chelsea said smiling

"Thanks Chels." Trinity said looking at Chelsea then smiling at her then looking out the window again thinking about the fight her and Drew had

_**Flashback**_

"_Damn Ally damn Chelsea!" Drew growled as he got back to his and Trinity's hotel room and laid down angrily_

"_What happened now?" Trinity asked tired of Drew's attitude with her friends_

"_Never mind sorry for bothering you." Drew said getting up_

"_It's fine tell me." Trinity said_

"_Forgive me for not being able to be as happy as I once was but first Kayla makes me fight for my job now Chelsea and Ally do!" Drew said Angrily_

"_Well what do you want me to do about it?" Trinity asked yelling then Drew said nothing "Look talk to me when you're ready ok?"_

"_Oh sure like every other time you want to talk to me but don't!" Drew said yelling "Ever since Kayla gave you that contract you've been too busy for me!"_

"_That's not true Drew!" Trinity said yelling_

"_Yes it is and you know it!" Drew yelled_

"_Don't try to turn this around on me Galloway!" Trinity said angrily_

"_I'm not trying to turn this around on you!" Drew yelled back_

"_Sounds like it to me!" Trinity yelled "Every time we fight you're like 'Oh this is your fault' you never take the blame Galloway!"_

"_You're never there for me!" Drew yelled_

"_BULLSHIT!" Trinity screamed at the top of her lungs "I am there for you! If I wasn't would I have went out with you even after how you treated me in IWW years ago? Obviously it was a mistake!"_

"_Well if it was a mistake then we should obviously break up then!" Drew yelled and Trinity froze for a second_

"_Look Galloway I think that we shouldn't talk for a few days." Trinity said staying calm since she wasn't one to cry_

"_Too late I needed support and I'm not getting it from you." Drew said as he opened the door "Goodbye Trinity." He said as he started to walk away_

"_Goodbye Drew. I'll always be there for you. Even if you hate me." Trinity said and Drew stopped_

"_Look how about we talk about this tomorrow ok?" He asked_

"_Ok." Trinity said_

"_And I still love you. Remember that." He said as he walked off_

"_And I still love you too Galloway." Trinity smiled softly_

_**End Flashback**_

"3….2….1…..Midnight." Trinity said looking at her cell phone clock "I should have known that he wouldn't show up." She said as she looked over at Chelsea and she was asleep and she smiled as she got in her bag and got her favorite blanket and covered Chelsea up with it "Better tell my brother where his girlfriend got off to." She said as she texted Stephen (Sheamus) about Chelsea's whereabouts "Wonder what Galloway has to say about this tomorrow."

_**The Next Day**_

"He knew he made a mistake by not showing up to my room now he's not at breakfast?" Trinity asked the next morning as her, Chelsea and their friend Ally Bennett were at breakfast

"Maybe he went home." Ally suggested

"Doubt it." Trinity said bitterly "If someone says they'll make up with you the next day after they argue with you the night before DON'T believe them!" she yelled loud enough for everyone to hear

"Continue your breakfast everyone." Ally said to the crowd as they quit looking over at them and ate some more

"Don't worry Chelsea my brother isn't like that." Trinity said "And I don't take up for him that much."

"Ok." Chelsea said as they heard someone talk

"I'm really heartbroken and hurt right now." Drew said and the girls listened

"What the hell he's at fault not me." Trinity said whispering

"I know he is he just doesn't want to take the blame." Whispered Ally

"Well I'm not sinking down to her level I'll just be lower than dirt." Drew said and Trinity got up and got in his face

"I'm lower than dirt?" She asked while growling "YOU'RE the one that said he would make up with me last night and never did YOU'RE the one that lied to me Galloway! YOU'RE the one lower than the smallest organism!" She yelled as she walked away

"Wow talk about burning your bridges." Ally said softly

"He burned his with me by lying to me about showing up and making up with me." Trinity said "He burned his with me first." She said as she looked at him "But lucky for him I'm a softie for him so he can always rebuild his bridge with me someday." She said sadly looking at him

_Me: Trinity is doing the right thing by keeping Drew in her life. Even if she's closing him out for a little bit. Again if I make anyone mad with this oneshot then I am deeply sorry. I just had to get my feelings out and writing is the only way I know how most of the time. Well read and review everyone :)_


End file.
